Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix
Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix is a reissue of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep for the Sony Playstation Portable (PSP). Most plot and gameplay elements will be the same, and the game will also include the features added to the North American and European versions of the game. Much like its predecessors, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix will combine English voice-overs with Japanese text and controls. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix was officially confirmed for release on September 14, 2010, a week after the North American release of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. It was first announced in the September 13 issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine.Weekly Shōnen Jump 2010 Vol. 39 (9/13/2010). (scan) The game will be released January 20, 2011.[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/kingdom/bbsfm/ Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix official site] New Features Several new changes and features have been made to expand on the original Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Many of the changes were introduced in the international releases of the game, but several are unique to this release. *All Unversed have been given new color schemes. For example, the Flood is now purple instead of blue. *The Sticker Album and its related quest have been added, though several of the rewards have been modified from the international release. *The Unison Rush, Voltage Stack, Illusion commands have been added. **The Illusion commands are obtained by completing Battle Missions, which can be found throughout the worlds as floating orbs emblazoned with the Unversed emblem, similar to that of the Vanitas Remnant. Each Battle Mission has its own rules and win requirements. *Characters in certain cutscenes, including ones on the Destiny Islands with Sora and Riku, are given higher quality facial animations. *The Skull Board has been added as a Command Board. *Pete has been added as a Dimension Link. *The Castle Circuit track has been added to Rumble Racing. *The "Destiny Islands" song has been added to Ice Cream Beat. *The Vanitas Remnant drops the Void Gear. *The Unknown appears as a boss, and drops the No Name. *Armor of the Master, Monstro, and No Heart appear as bosses of the three new Mirage Arena battles, "Mentor of Light", "Monster of the Deep", and "Machinations unto Darkness", respectively. **The "Monster of the Deep" battle is made up of a timed stage where the player can attack Monstro directly, and an acid-filled stage within Monstro's belly where the player is sent once the two minutes run out. The player must defeat the Unversed within Monstro to escape and try to damage Monstro further. *A new secret scene, called a "Secret Episode," will be introduced, in contrast to the secret movies seen in previous games. In the "Secret Episode", the player can actually control the characters that appear, rather than just watching the scene as a bystander.Weekly Famitsu Vol. 1144 (11/18/2010); Tetsuya Nomura: "In the Secret Episode, you'll actually be able to control characters. I think you'll be able to relish a different kind of surprise to simply watching a movie."[http://www.amiami.jp/shop/ProductInfo/product_id/185407 ''Amiami: PSP Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix (Square Enix) ((Pre-orders for January release))] While not part of ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, a code released with the game can be input into Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy to receive a Kingdom Hearts-based alternate costume for Cloud. Packaging artwork File:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix Boxart.jpg|Official Japanese cover art. File:BBSFM Promotional Art.jpg|Promotional Poster. References External links *Official JP website